


the sun is also just a planet

by fleamontpottershairpotion



Category: Elsa - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sapphic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleamontpottershairpotion/pseuds/fleamontpottershairpotion
Summary: just a small oneshot about the lesbian elsa we never got
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Original Female Character(s)





	the sun is also just a planet

elsa had a really rough night that day, out of all days it had to be the one her sister was getting married. but she just couldn’t help herself, she has no control over her nightmares. although now everything was back at peace she just couldn’t stop the thoughts. you could have killed your sister , you are a risk for anybody. no. not today she told herself, she was anna‘s only bridesmaid and for they grew so close these last few weeks she would realize that something was off. although it amazed her that there finally was somebody she could talk too, she knew she would feel like a burden trying to tell anna about the nightmares and the thoughts. speaking of wich, her little sister came in her room and suddenly everything looked softer, the dark closet she would never leave behind looked like a warm pool of wood . 'wake up wake up wake up ! we are SO going to be late , why are u still in bed ? late on my own wedding day , why does this always happen to me?‘ if she hadn‘t already been awake this would have been the biggest nightmare . she really love anna but sometimes living with her meant living with a small toddler. While calming her sister, elsa went through the emotions she was feeling right now. she felt relieved, that the both of them were still alive and genuine happiness, because her sister couldn’t be happier right now. these two being the two main things she felt, she didn’t realize there also was a third until she listened to anna go on and on about how kristoff made  
an extra cool room in their new house, just so olaf would be okay if he ever decided to have a sleep over. or how well he had dealed with all the jealous and judgmental boys and girls of the kingdom. jealousy, that‘s what she felt in the tiniest amount throughout getting ready with her sister. it wasn‘t even about thinking elsa deserved to be loved more than anna did, she knew she didn’t. it was about being jealous that she didn‘t have this connection to somebody else, like anna and kristoff had . 'where is your mind? i asked you about three million times what you would think if i changed my hairstyle last-minute, i don‘t think i like the way it looks like right now but i don‘t know‘. she tried to hide the fact she was nervous and self-conscious but the blush in her cheeks outed her. ' even if i tried to find a way to make you look possibly more beautiful, i would fail completely. there is no way you could look better than you do right now.‘ what she said was more than true, and the words she spoke left an impact on her sister, because there wasn’t a thing she changed. waiting for kristoff to show up next to her in front the the altar, she looked exactly the same as in elsas bathroom two hours ago. elsa couldn’t keep but notice the fact that even though her parents insisted that it would be a small wedding it felt like the whole world was here to watch her sister get married. although anna did everything so her wedding wouldn’t appear basic, like her being the one to wait for  
kristoff instead of him waiting for her, elsa noticed with a little smirk that the traditional anxiety and fear could be seen on her sisters face. finally, after what felt like an eternity the groom himself appeared and just the look on his face when he saw anna waiting for him made elsa‘s chest hurt. one day, maybe somebody will look at me this way, she thought to herself. 'i‘m sorry. some jerk took my place, is it okay if i sit here and watch them exchange their vows?‘ a voice as soft as freshly fallen snow asked. Elsa turned her head in surprise and saw a girl standing there, about her age. she answered yes even before her brain had processed what she was saying, because of the way she looked. it wasn’t even about her being the most beautiful person in this room, including the bride herself, it was about the way her eyes looked fierce and soft the same time, the way her calves had the same perfect curve as her nose, the way she looked so shy and yet brave the same time. the only reason her staring wasn‘t so rude was because she also got stared at. 'our dresses are like exact opposites' spoke the voice again and elsa couldn’t help but smirk. it was true, elsas dress was -what a surprise- so pastell blue it appeared white while the unknow girls dress was of sucha dark blue, elsa had mistaken it for black at first. everything about the girl could have appeared dark, the dark dress, her black, curly hair, everything but it didn’t. in fact, she seemed to look as light as elsa .  
her attitude was the brightest anyone had ever seen. her brain didn‘t seem to work correctly, otherwise elsa would have never asked the girl who she was . 'A'ia'i. my father is the king of a kingdom that lies very , very south from yours, but our parents have been friends ever since I was born.' even her name sounded like a cloud elsa could sleep on. ' you make my name sound boring‘. the joke is out before she can stop myself . coward, why can’t you just shut up ? she probably didn’t have any other choice than sit next to you. but she giggles. and suddenly hearing her laugh makes my world complete, at least these two seconds. 'i‘m really glad i chose to sit here , there was a grumpy looking lady warning me to stay away from you.' my face must have given away the terror i felt when i heard her say that because she hurried up to speak again.' not that i care about what other people say about you, or anybody else if it isn’t something good than it probably isn’t true.' i think i just sighed very loud because my dad shoots me a concerned look. 'what‘s the deal with you? this nice and polite and beautiful? are you really this perfect or do you eat little children for breakfast, just so there is something to keep you from being an angel ?'. great, really. another joke, since when do I even joke around this much ? this girl brings out a side of me i didn’t know existed and i have only known her for half an hour. she stares at me for a long moment and i‘m about to throw a i‘m sorry 

right behind my words but she starts laughing. and she laughs with her whole being, one hand clapping on her thigh while the other tries to silence her. she is so present in every little moment that i really envy her. i wish i had this easiness . it‘s like a fire that doesn’t stop because now i am laughing too. quickly her hand moves from her thigh to my lips to silence myself. her finger touches my lip and only this little touch makes fireworks explode all over my skin. this is how we get through the vows and olaf bringing the two lovebirds the rings, what i explain to her very carefully, so she can really understand. once she does, her smile lightens up the whole world again. or at least my world. Time flew by so fast i didn’t realize it was time to dance until a hand appeared in front of my face, asking me for this dance. i recognize it as kristoffs hand and immediately stand up and smile at him. my glance meets hers and she tells me to go. she too stand up and whispers in my ear to save her my last dance. a feeling i can‘t describe starts to expand in my stomach and from there takes my whole body and mind. i don’t even know who i‘m dancing with because i feel so light and good that it doesn‘t matter. hours and hours go by and i could have sworn that i danced with every single person to ever walk on this earth the last five hours. i‘m nervous and calm at the same time because i know the dance after this one will be the last, kristoff himself said so. again i lose myself in

the rhythm of the music or at least i try to, because i can feel her before i am able to see her. she walks straight to me, with a big smile on her face. although i have no idea what the songs were like the last few hours the one playing right now must be the slowest and softest song ever. i try to lose myself again, but i‘m just so aware of her presence it hurts. i know exactly that her hand is laying on my should and above my hip and it seems like that is the only thing my brain can think about . unintentionally i close the little gap that was between us, so now nothing could fit between her body and mine. and i feel free. so free, that it feels like the air my lungs are breathing is as icecold and refreshing as it could be. the moment is so perfect that i wish i could stop time. this is what anna must feel when she is with kristoff i think. or at least i tried to think i, not realizing i just said that out loud. but she smirks and smiles that big, bright smile of hers and her face is so near i can count the freckles she has on her dark skin. this peaceful dance ends so suddenly i feel like being thrown in a sea. a man who has exactly the same eyes as A'ia'i grabs her by her arm and pushes her away from me. not having a clue what is going on i stand there awkwardly and realize, that the only people left are a woman with the exact same hair as A'ia'i, her herself, the man with her eyes, Olaf and the freshly married couple. 'As if it wasn’t enough that everybody at home knows 

about your sickness, now you are trying to make us look bad i front of the only people who still have respect for us, you selfish little brat!‘. the voice of the man is getting louder with every word he speaks, so he screams the last three words. it takes me a moment to realize what he means and than it hits me. maybe, after all, i‘m not the only one who is like this. who doesn’t have any interest in boys. or has ever had, to be honest. the woman with the hair i learned to admire so much today just stands there and listen. the other three look really confused until anna looks at her and than at me and than at her again, now with a brief smirk on her face. but most importantly the look ok her face is still as kind as it was when she asked to sit next to me. i even think now she looks kinder now. 'if i knew what a disgrace you would be to this family i would have drowned you in the sea. i don’t care what happens anymore to you but this ends now. you are not going to go home with us. go get lost somewhere on a street this night, hopefully it will be your last.' how could a father possibly hate his own child so much? he raises his hand and this is the moment it all gets too much. the look on her face hadn‘t changed but her eyes were full of fear. i walk over to the men with those honeyish brown eyes i fell in love with today, that resemble the ones i adore so much, with the only difference that his are as cold as stone and take his daughter by her hand. 'i am honored to say that a'ia'i doesn’t have to spend her night on the street. in fact, i think my sister would love to offer her a room to sleep in, for she now lives under the roof of this castle . and about you, my king i advise you to leave my house or i will have somebody escort you outside.‘. at first i don‘t realize it‘s kristoff who spoke because he doesn’t even have a sister but then i realize he is looking straight at me and that i am the sister he is referring to. i feel this sudden wave of affection for him and just know he is a good man. the man and the woman stand there, together looking at the five of us as if they can’t decide wether they want to grill us or to drown us. nobody moves until kristoff calls for his guardians and they escort a'ia'i‘s outside. although they have every right to ask any questions they want to, olaf anna and kristoff remain silent and wish us a good night. without even looking at her i take her hand and led her up to my room. needless to say , that this night is the first night where both women can sleep through the night, not being woken up by any nightmares because they finally have their dream right next to them.


End file.
